


What is my picture doing on your phone?

by ErzaMJ



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzaMJ/pseuds/ErzaMJ
Summary: From the FFXV-Kinkmeme:Prompto's phone runs out of battery from playing King's Knight too much while Noctis was fishing so he asks for his best friend's phone. Noctis hands it to him without thinking, but then panis because he remembered that he had a certain picture in his lockscreen that he didn't want anyone to see.





	What is my picture doing on your phone?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Not Betaed because i like to suffer :)
> 
> Original: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3146619#cmt3146619

Prompto was bored.  
  
The cellphone was out of battery for the night since two fishes ago and, even with the company of his best friend ~~secret crush~~ , he was starting to fall asleep there on the dock. He really couldn’t understand how Noctis was able to love a sport where you had to sit… and wait… for a loooong time.  
  
The pleasures of fishing, from the blond point of view, were scarce. The only thing stopping him from complaining, was the fact that Noctis was, you know, his best-friends, and that aforementioned person was catching the dinner.  
  
The photographer was trying his best. When he realized that he counting the freckles on his hand, he decided to say something.  
  
“So…” he started breaking the silence.  
  
“Do you have something that I could do, maybe?” Asked.  
  
The Prince turned slightly his head toward his friends, without breaking eye contact with the water, and wrinkled his forehead.  
  
“Like what?” asked relaxed.  
  
“I don’t know,” said looking around in search of inspiration, drumming his finger on his leg. “Do you need someone to count the lures? Or the worms?” he kept going. “Or, I don’t know…”  
“Don’t you have a phone?” asked while watching him. “Can’t you play?”  
Prompto sigh sadly, before answering.  
  
“Got no battery… and I’m bored.”  
  
Noctis smiled before hanging him the phone with the black crest of his family on the back that was in his pocket a moment before. His eyes once again focused on the water in front of him.  
  
Prompto smile could have bit the splendor of the sun, while he was taking his friend phone.  
  
The moment the phone wasn’t in his hand, Noctis realized his mistake. He turn rapidly his head toward the blond to stop him from using it, but he was stopped by the view of his friend watching the phone surprised.  
  
There, clear as the sky... Prompto smiling face … as his screen.  
  
Prompto didn’t even remember when he had taken that picture. One of the many that he had sent to Noctis while he was bored.  
  
Photo-Prompto was sitting in the Regalia with his amazing smile and the sun lighting up his face. Noctis though was beautiful. The picture obviously, not the subject.  
  
Real-Prompto’s face was as read as a tomato.  
  
After a couple of awkward moments, Noctis cleared his throat.  
  
“It’s a nice picture,” he said.  
  
Prompto’s face was even redder than before while he was whispering a feeble Thanks. “Your picture are always beautiful,” he continued. “Specially the selfie,” ended while trying to hide his face.  
  
“EHI!” A scream surprised the couple, that turned their toward the figure of Gladio, standing at the beginning of the dock.  
  
“IGNIS WANT TO START DINNER,” he said. “DID YOU CATCH GOOD STUFF?”  
  
\--  
  
Dinner was tense, but neither Gladio nor Ignis commented on it. When the youngest of the group stood up to go to sleep though, and Prompto took shyly Noctis’ hand, Ignis allowed himself to smile a little.


End file.
